pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi Shan Po
Chi Shan Po was the Second God of Berserkers of the Berserker race. Appearance Chi Shan Po had a very ordinary looking face. There was even a simple and honest air about him.Ch. 566 Background Many years after the First God of Berserkers, Chi Shan Po made a name for himself. He gained an epiphany from the God of Berserkers’ will in Great Yu Dynasty and have received one half of the legacy. He used Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed in other worlds and attained his status as the Second God of Berserkers.Ch. 499 Ch. 171 Chi Shan Po lived in the Great Yu. At some point he adopted baby Su Ming. It might have been during the visit in the World of Nine Yin. He was taking care of baby Su Ming and his baby daughter Fei Er in the imperial city of Great Yu. God of Berserkers’ treasured fan was his creation. It hold sealed the three Barren Arts of Heaven, Earth, and Man. It was suppose to be a gift to his daughter. The Immortals were unable to accept the rise of another God of Berserkers, and they descended on the Land of Berserkers. The battle between Berserkers and the Immortals from the other worlds ensued. The Land of the Berserkers was divided into five continents. The Immortals deployed many powerful warriors just to defeat the Second God of Berserkers. His body was torn limb to limb into five parts, which were buried in the five continents. His left arm was sealed in the Freezing Sky Cave in South Morning with Five Direction Seal. His head was taken away by the Immortals. Chi Shan Po had powerful soul, because of the Life Cultivation, hence the Immortals were forced to use Morning Dao's powers to suppress him after he was torn apart. His soul disintegrated, but its fragments still existed in the world.Ch. 323 Ch. 564 Ch. 698 That’s how the Day of Eternal Creation came by. It was said certain Berserkers could hear a roar. That was the mournful cry of the Second God of Berserkers.Ch. 154 History Book 3 When Si Ma Xin was in the Freezing Sky Cave, he found there the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand, which allowed him to get the Second God of Berserkers’ inheritance.Ch. 562 After Su Ming finally returned to the Ninth Summit, he entered Heaven Gate.Ch. 543 There he fought Si Ma Xin, who was using the Second God of Berserkers Arts. Ch. 555 After being beaten back again and again, Si Ma Xin forced the receiving of the full inheritance, but Su Ming still defeated him, by absorbing the Second God of Berserkers’ soul fragments and using his Arts himself.Ch. 563 After the battle, when Su Ming sat down on the left hand of the Second God of Berserkers, he felt warmth and he was absorbing the power.Ch. 565 During that, Su Ming had visions. He saw the Second God of Berserkers trampling a planet and gaining a power of a World Plane. And casting of God of Berserkers’ alteration towards the stars, sun, and moon. Then he witnessed sealing three Barren Arts of Heaven, Earth, and Man into the God of Berserkers’ treasured fan. Su Ming saw him in an imperial city, where a baby was crying. In next scene, pale Chi Shan Po was in the palace, while battle was raging outside. There he was with two babies, one crying and the other not and looking as if he was dead. As he touched the baby, Su Ming felt warmth. Then he learnt the crying baby named Fei Er was daughter of Chi Shan Po, who called him big brother in dreams he had. With time, the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand withered away and dissipated. All the power within it was sent into Su Ming.Ch. 567 After he reached the great completion in the Bone Sacrifice Realm, Su Ming used the black stone fragment to deceive Five Direction Seal. As he lost presence of the Second God of Berserkers, the seal wasn't trapping him. He left it and took the seal for himself.Ch. 568 Later during Su Ming's fight against Di Tian and Immortals, Su Ming made a breakthrough to the Berserker Soul Realm. The Second God of Berserkers' still existing soul fragments scattered through the world has became a right leg of Su Ming's statue of the God of Berserkers.Ch. 678 After Su Ming stepped into Life Cultivation, he was more powerful than all Immortals present in the Land of Berserkers. After many Immortals were killed, they made three treasures descend to supress Berserkers once more. The second sent treasure was the gigantic head of the Second God of Berserkers.Ch. 695 As the head exploded, it caused great amount of damage upon all present Berserkers.Ch. 696 Powers Apparently Chi Shan Po practiced the Life Cultivation. His soul was very powerful. He have not reached the height of power of the First God of Berserkers, but he was still powerful enough to make clouds tumble with just a shout. Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed was powerful Art Chi Shan Po practiced. He used this Art to enslave those from the other worlds.Ch. 240 God of Berserkers' Seven Steps creates a gigantic footprint after seven steps with a great destructive power pressing down on the area beneath it. God of Berserkers’ Blazing Blood Art was an Art that could allow the caster’s combat powers to instantly increase. God of Berserkers’ treasured fan was a gigantic fan with built in the three Barren Arts of Heaven, Earth, and Man. *'Heaven Barrenness' shatters a sky turning it black with the power that could tear apart everything. *'Earth Barrenness' shatters an earth on the ground and throws it towards a target to bury them. Quotes "You little rascal. You’re still so young, and you’re already crying so loudly? When my daughter grows up in the future, she will definitely be a very powerful person." Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters